With the development of Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) technology, LCD products have higher and higher requirements for power consumption. How to reduce the power consumption during the displaying of some local pictures by the LCD product becomes very important.
In Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD), a gate driving signal is usually provided to a gate electrode of each Thin Film Transistor (TFT) in a pixel region via a gate line driving device. A gate line driver circuit of the gate line driving device includes a plurality of shift registers. A structure of a conventional shift register circuit is depicted FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1 when four TFTs (M1-M4) and one capacitor (C1) are used, the basic function of a shift register may be achieved. The specific working principle is as following: when a high-level signal is inputted into a signal input port (Input), a first TFT M1 is turned on and starts to charge a pull-up node (PU); when a high-level signal is inputted to a clock signal port (CLK), a third TFT M3 is turned on to enable signal output port (Output) to output the high-level signal provided by CLK, at the same time, the self-elevation of C1 further elevates PU to a high level; after that, when a high-level signal is inputted into a reset signal port (Reset), a second TFT M2 and a fourth TFT M4 are turned on and start to discharge PU and a signal output port Output.
However, when the display device displays some local pictures, for example, as shown in FIG. 2, when the display device is in a standby status, most of the screen is in black background except the part of the screen corresponding to the clock picture. At this time, each shift register circuit of the display device is still outputting the gate electrode scanning signal to the corresponding gate line; each gate line progressively scans the display panel of the entire TFT-LCD; all data lines are inputting signals to conduct pixel driving, such that the display device displays the required picture. This kind of driving mode has high power consumption.
Thus, how to reduce the power consumption when the local picture is displayed becomes a problem that needs to be solved in this field.